


Hobby Shop Chaos

by JediCat1965, JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Who would have thought that asking Gabriel for help from idiots in the middle of a store could be a bad idea? Or a good idea, depending on how you look at it.





	Hobby Shop Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not actually back. Was just messing around with a friend and had to turn our conversation into a story.

I was walking through the hobby shop, muttering to myself as I scanned the shelves before I saw a display of candy ornaments and couldn’t help but giggle. I heard some mutters behind me and turned to glare as I heard someone ask ‘I wonder if she’s trying to summon a demon’ and I sighed. Sometimes my reputation in this area was rather annoying.  
I looked to the ceiling and muttered, “Gabriel help me,” as I shook my head and resumed perusing the display. The next thing I knew a large shadow was looming over me. I heard the screams before I turned to see him standing there ten feet tall, resplendent in white robes and golden wings spanning most of the store.  
“You rang, kitten?” He asked amusedly, before his eyes caught sight of the display and widened. “Ooh. Candy.” He picked one up and his smile turned into a pout. “Plastic.” He threw it on the floor. “That’s a mean trick.”  
I giggled at him. “They’re ornaments, Gabe. For a Christmas tree and stuff.”  
Gabriel gave a little huff. “Oh well. I can make them real later. We getting some?”  
I laughed. “Long as you’ll help me carry,” I offered. Gabriel nodded and started grabbing handfuls of the currently plastic candy and I waited until he had his fill before turning for the jewelry supplies. “You got pockets in that robe of yours, angel?”  
“Sure thing, kitten,” Gabriel said amusedly and held out his pockets and I just started dumping stuff inside. Once we had everything I turned to head for the register and heard a crash behind me. When I turned to look, I saw a bunch of shelves toppled over. “Sorry about that. These wings can be a menace in enclosed spaces.”  
I snorted. “Yeah. Especially when you’re ten feet tall,” I teased him before noticing there was no one at the register. I checked my wallet and saw that I didn’t have any cash so I turned to Gabe. “You got any cash on you?” He shook his head so I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out. Not my fault if they didn’t have anyone minding the store.  
When we got outside, with him ducking and folding his wings behind him to get out, but still taking half the door frame with him, we noticed the crowds and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Want me to just fly you home, doll?” I nodded and we disappeared from the street. After emptying his pockets and dumping my purchases on the table Gabriel was gone. 

I shucked my ten foot archangel garb and changed myself into a civilian to mingle with the crowd just as the police showed up. I started a conversation with the people nearest me when I overheard someone talking about the gold wings. “No, no, no. They weren’t gold. They were green. A dark green.”  
“I’m pretty sure they looked gold to me,” A man said confusedly.  
I shook my head. “Then you’re blind. His wings were definitely green. With pink robes and an orange halo.”  
A woman butted into the conversation at that. “Pink, orange, and green? Those colors clash horribly. What was he thinking?”  
I raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re criticizing an angel’s fashion sense? Maybe that’s what they wear in heaven.”  
“Why would they wear such hideous colors?” she argued.  
“Maybe they need to be colorful to make sure that planes can see them when they’re flying around up there. I bet it’s pretty uncomfortable to get your robes caught in a propeller,” I reasoned amusedly.  
She tilted her head for a moment and nodded. “That does make sense.”  
And just like that, all the people in earshot were convinced that it was an angel with green wings, pink robes, and an orange halo. I love how susceptible to suggestion humans can be. “Maybe that’s why he had those yellow flowers in his hair too. And those black and chartreuse stripes.”  
Another man jumped in trying to sound smart. “I bet you’re right. They’d want to make sure all the planes could see them from any angle, after all.”  
Another woman asked, “Did anyone happen to catch the angel’s name?”  
I resisted the urge to grin as I said, “I thought I heard the woman call him Michael.” Murmurs of ‘Michael the archangel’ and ‘He’s nothing like I pictured him’ rolled over the crowd and I slipped away with a smirk, just in time to hear the insurance adjuster tell the store owner, ‘I’m sorry. We don’t cover acts of god or archangels.’ I just managed to catch sight of my father, or Chuck as he’s more often known these days, standing on the street corner, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, as he chuckled. I gave him a grin and a mock salute before I disappeared.


End file.
